Traditionally, database servers and systems that are independent of one another may utilize different formats and identifiers. As a result, there may be mismatched names and data points for the same parameter. This may result in the task of data comparison, amongst two systems, being fairly tedious. Therefore, a need exist for a means to automatically extract data from independent systems, cleanse the data, and provide analytical reports and comparisons of the cleansed data.